oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Descending Down
Descending Down is an Ultimate ranked quest and is currently, the toughest overall quest in Old-School Runescape. Players must solve intense puzzles and take on the almighty Zamorak Guardian, which has a combat level of 730. It is the first and only Ultimate ranked quest in the game and is not required to gain a Quest Point Cape. However, to obtain an Ultimate Quest Cape, the player must have completed Descending Down. Quest Description A secret passage has been uncovered in the God Wars Dungeon. However, only Saradomin's Scout will allow the chosen one to access it and recover the evil treasure within. Inside, lays a devious puzzle ground, created by Zamorak himself. The Saradomin Scout will then guide you through the passage, aiding you with special items. Requirements * 81 Slayer * 81 Mining * 81 Fletching * 81 Crafting * 81 Smithing * 81 Prayer Quest Requirements * None Other Requirements * Players must have accessed the God Wars Dungeon at least once. * Players must be able to defeat a level 730 monster and multiple strong level 126 warriors. Reward * Ring of Saradomin (Gives unlimited GWD and Zamorakian Dungeon teleports and high prayer bonus and strength stats, also recharges prayer points to full, once per day). * 100,000 Slayer, Mining, Fletching, Crafting, Smithing and Prayer Experience. * 1,000,000 Coins. * Access to the Zamorakian Dungeon * Ability to mine Jasper Gem Rocks. * Ability to wear and smith Jasper Armour and Jasper Skilling Items. * 10 Additional Quest Points. * Access to fight Zores (Level 204) with 83 Slayer. The Zamorakian Guardian (Level 780) It's time for the hardest quest battle with the Zamorakian Guardian. After being granted a Tattered Effigy by the Elder Zore, the player can access the newly restored, corrupted treasury. Make sure to be fully prepared to enter the boss room, as a cutscene will occur which will place you straight into the boss fight. It's recommended to battle the Guardian with range or magic attacks, as it has the ability to deal melee damage as high as 1100. Therefore, ranging and maging the boss is highly recommended. Before the battle, Saradomin's Scout will grant you with the prayer: Absolute Blessing, which helps reduce damage and grants extra strength when fighting the boss. Guide: * When entering the room, head to the south-east of the room. Here, the Guardian will be unable to physically fight you, but it will use range or magic attacks instead. * Always keep Absolute Blessing on and switch between Protect from Range and Protect from Magic to reduce damage further. * Upon reaching 50% of it's HP, the Zamorakian Guardian will begin to resurrect extra aid. To stop this, you must destroy each of the northern and southern portals. Start with the southern by keeping to the east wall. Make sure you watch for the Guardian whilst fighting the portal, in order to stop yourself from taking an unexpected fatal hit. * The portals will summon 1 Guard (level 126), every 1 minute from each portal, unless they are destroyed. * After defeating the portals, move back to the south-east and continue to fight the Guardian. When it reaches 5% of it's HP, a cutscene will occur, and it will show the player entrapping the Guardian with the effigy. Doing so, will grant access to the final reward room, which includes a conversation between you, Saradomin and Zamorak. Here, you will also be given your rewards by Saradomin. Jasper Items Jasper is an extinct, rouge-colored gem rock that can be found inside of the Zamorakian Dungeon. It requires 81 Mining to mine and 81+ Smithing and Crafting to craft Jasper skilling items and armour. * Jasper Pickaxe - Grants a 16% chance of gaining double exp when successfully mining an ore. Has mining power equivalent to a Rune Pickaxe. * Jasper Knife - Grants a 16% chance of gaining double exp when fletching a log. * Jasper Tinderbox - Grants a 16% chance of gaining double exp when lighting a log. * Jasper Chisel - Grants a 16% chance of gaining double exp when crafting a gemstone or equivalent. * Jasper Harpoon - Grants a 16% chance of gaining double exp when harpooning fish. * Jasper Platebody, Platelegs - Equivalent stats to Bandos Chestplate and Tassets. * Jasper Full Helm - High stats. * Jasper Gloves and Boots - High stats. * Jasper Cape - Grants 4% chance of gaining double exp when skilling. Zores Zores are powerful zamorakian creatures that scatter the Zamorakian Dungeon. They are non-aggressive to players who have completed the Quest, Descending Down, and require a Slayer level of 83 to kill. However, during the quest, Descending Down, they require 81 slayer to attack and kill, due to Saradomin's Immunity. Zores are known for their high Slayer experience from tasks and for dropping a tattered effigy, known for gaining access to the Zamorakian Guardian. The Zamorakian Guardian can be fought again, and is known for dropping Zamorak's Cleaver.